


Sweet Nectar on a Cool Night

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Frottage, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Slight Breast Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: Hanzo has a full chest of sweet, warm milk waiting for Jesse on a cold night. Jesse is more than happy to drink.





	

“I’m glad the heaters finally got fixed, cause it’s damn nice to walk into a warm room after that.” Jesse hangs his hat as he enters his room. Hanzo looks up from his datapad while sitting on their shared bed. He smiles.

“You are just in time. I was starting to get tender.” McCree takes a peek over at the clock. It’s been quite a few hours, he realizes. If anything he’s actually a little late from their usual time. He shakes the snow from his coat and hangs it beside his hat. His boots are kicked off under the hanging clothes.

“Aw darlin’, you must be full somethin’ awful.” In a few steps Jesse has closed the distance between the door and the bed. He takes a seat at Hanzo’s side and leans down. Hanzo’s lips meet his gently, welcoming his return with their soft warmth. They part for just a moment so Hanzo can set his datapad aside.

“More full than they should be. Perhaps if a certain cowboy kept better track of time.” Jesse knows the comment is more a tease than a genuine complaint. He kisses Hanzo’s cheek then trails more kisses down his neck.

“ ’M sorry, Han. Luc had me held up tryin’ to test some new tech of his.” Jesse’s hands move to open up Hanzo’s top, exposing both of his engorged pecs. His flesh hand cups one of the pecs, rolling his thumb over the nipple. Hanzo let’s out a low keen. The pressure of Jesse’s hand, though soft, is enough to remind him of how full he is. “Damn, babe. I better get work if it’s already that bad.”

Hanzo nods, focusing on the hand massaging his breast. Jesse trails more kisses down Hanzo’s chest until he reaches his nipple. His tongue swirls over the dark skin before catching the sensitive nub between his teeth. Hanzo’s hand moves to the back of his head. Jesse lets go of his nipple before kissing it. His metal hand massages Hanzo’s other breast. The cool metal sends goosebumps across the warm skin.

“I am starting to think your lateness is not the fault of Lucio, but rather your own slow pace.” Jesse lets out a low laugh.

“Maybe I just like seein’ you get fussy when I take my time.” Hanzo scoffs. Of course the cowboy would take joy in his suffering. Jesse’s mouth takes in as much of the area around Hanzo’s nipple as it can, but he doesn’t start suckling yet. His tongue drags over the smooth skin causing Hanzo’s hand to tighten in his hair.

“Perhaps I should find someone who will actually put their mouth to use.” Jesse pulls off his chest for just a moment, infuriating him further.

“Darlin’ you’d never. You love me too much.” McCree isn’t wrong as much as Hanzo hates to admit it. Jesse wraps his mouth back over Hanzo’s breast.

“You make it tempting sometimes.” Hanzo can feel the hum of a laugh against his skin before Jesse finally starts suckling. Hanzo lets out a sigh of relief. It takes just a second before a spray of warm milk hits Jesse’s tongue. His eyes immediately close as he concentrates on pulling more of the sweet liquid out. He drinks down the first few sprays like a man fresh out of the desert. The warmth is welcome after being out in the cold for so long. After a moment he adjusts to take the other breast in his mouth. For the short instance that McCree is detached from his chest Hanzo is already already antsy to have him keep going. Jesse is quick to comply, easily drawing more milk from the second pec. 

Jesse’s hand plays with the nipple he left just a second before. He pinches the over-sensitive flesh, tugging at it just enough to draw a noise from Hanzo. McCree lets the milk fill his mouth, savoring the sweetness before swallowing it down in a slow gulp. His hand squeezes milk out of Hanzo’s other pec. The milk sprays against his arm and dribbles down Hanzo’s abs. Jesse licks his arm clean and smirks at Hanzo before licking up the mess on Hanzo’s torso. His tongue laps up every drop until his mouth meets Hanzo’s tit once more. He purposefully drinks sloppily, letting milk spray into his beard. Hanzo listens happily to McCree reveling in the sweet taste of his milk. Each sloppy little pop and slurp pleases Hanzo’s ears. Most of the time Hanzo finds McCree’s unkempt ways annoying, but something about his sloppy eating is endearing. It’s a loud reminder of how much he enjoys this, how much he enjoys Hanzo. Jesse switches to the other pec once more.

“You are a fool, Jesse.” His voice are filled with nothing but love despite his choice of words. Hanzo’s hand pets at Jesse’s hair peacefully. His chest already feels better, less full. Jesse’s lips part from Hanzo’s chest.

“Anybody’d be with a chest as nice as this in front of them, just beggin’ for some attention. I could spend the rest of my damn life lovin’ on ‘em.” Hanzo’s face reddens as he laughs. Jesse looks up at him with a lazy half grin, all Hanzo needs to see to know Jesse’s having the time of his life. Jesse’s lips start weaving trails of kisses over Hanzo’s chest. His hands work more milk out as he passes each nipple. The sprays coat his lips and chin in warm milk. Hanzo can’t help himself. He pulls Jesse’s face up to his own and licks the milk off of him. Their lips meet again. Hanzo can taste his own milk on Jesse lips and in his mouth when his tongue slides into it. Jesse’s hands keeps squeezing and pawing at Hanzo’s chest while his mouth is occupied. 

Both of them can feel their hard cocks bumping against one another through their clothing. Jesse’s hands pull away from Hanzo’s chest. A low, needy sound escapes Hanzo’s throat. His chest pushes forward, trying for contact. His movement stops as he feels his lounge pants being pulled at. He shifts his weight, allowing the fabric to slide down. Hanzo’s hands bat Jesse’s away as he pulls off his lips.

“Let me. Handle yourself in the meantime.” Jesse takes a moment to look at Hanzo before he nods. His hands fiddle with his buckle longer than usual. His eyes are fixed on Hanzo, not the task at hand. Hanzo kicks his pants of followed by his underwear. Jesse spots the wet mark on the soft white fabric and gulps. His Eyes glide back over the now bare cock bobbing in front of him. Hanzo tosses the lube from their nightstand at him, pulling attention away from his crotch. “Are you going to finish undoing yourself or should I keep going without you?” Hanzo teases.

“Sorry, Han. Just appreciatin’ your body now that I can see more of it.” Hanzo raises a brow, but smirks.

“You have seen this same body for the better part of a year. It is nothing new.” Jesse tilts his head as his jeans slide down his legs and onto the ground.

“You say that like it ain’t gettin’ better every time I see it which-” He leans forward and places a small kiss between Hanzo’s pecs. “-It is. Every damn time.”

McCree moves closer to Hanzo then lifts Hanzo’s legs over his own. Their dicks lean across each other. Jesse takes them both in his hands before pouring lube over them. His mouth returns to Hanzo nipple and his hand spreads the lube over their cocks. Hanzo’s arms wrap over Jesse’s back as he leans into the suckling. For a moment he forgot how full he was while listening to Jesse’s sweet words. The second his milk starts flowing once again into Jesse’s mouth relief washes over him. Jesse caps the lube and sets it aside. His hand pumps slowly, making it hard to tell if the warmth in his stomach is from drinking Hanzo’s milk or the feeling of his dick against Hanzo’s. For a second he swears he can feel Hanzo’s pulse against his own in his hand. His eyes close as more sweet milk fills his mouth. Hanzo kisses the top of his head and in that moment Jesse is damn sure he could stay like this forever. His hand speeds up its pace.

“You are too good to me. I think I’ll keep you.” Jesse can feel the smile against his head and Hanzo can feel the approving hum against his breast. A cool metal hand cups Hanzo’s other breast. Jesse’s hand pinches Hanzo’s nipple carefully, mindful of his own lack of feeling. The small sting of pain draws a grunt from Hanzo. His hip bucks into Jesse’s other hand. McCree damn near chokes at the sudden added friction against his cock. Jesse stops suckling, but his mouth is still hovering above Hanzo’s breast.

“That feel good, darlin’? You like these sweet little nipples bein’ pinched and pulled?” Hanzo swallows. One of his hands moves to the back of Jesse head and pushes it back against his breast. He hears a smothered laugh, but Jesse continues his suckling. The hand between their legs picks up the pace once more. Jesse starts rocking into the feeling leading Hanzo to do the same. The metal hand on Hanzo’s breast starts gently expressing the milk from him. Part of Jesse hates the waste, but he knows he won’t be able to give it as much attention at the pace they’re going. Every few pumps his thumb rolls over the nipple lovingly, almost apologizing that it’s not his mouth doing the work. The sound of Hanzo’s hard breaths and soft moans ring out above his head. The sound mixes with the sweet milk and the steadily winding ball in his stomach until he’s little more than sensation piloting a fuzzy mind. Hanzo can feel how close Jesse is getting, how close he’s also getting.

Hanzo’s nails dig into Jesse’s back and scalp, using both as leverage to thrust more into his hand. The movement makes it hard for Jesse to stay latched to his breast. Milk dribbles from his mouth onto his beard. White drops coat his mouth and Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo’s eyes close so he can focus on the sloppy sounds of Jesse’s mouth. He doesn’t even process his own moans and sweet mumbled nothings, but they’re all Jesse needs to come crashing down. His thrusts are frantic against Hanzo’s cock. He groans are muffled by the meat of Hanzo’s pec. His orgasm drags Hanzo down with him. Hanzo’s face presses against the top of Jesse’s head making ever loud moan louder. His nails dig in as though holding on for his life. Jesse manages to pull the last few sprays of milk from his breast as they ride out their orgasms. They come down in a slow rhythm like train wheels stopping. Hanzo’s nipple pops out of Jesse’s mouth as they both try to catch their breath. Jesse’s metal hand moves to Hanzo’s shoulder for support while organic hand is using Hanzo’s thigh to rest on. 

Eventually, after what feels like a thousand years to the two of them, they lay down in the bed. Jesse’s head rests just below Hanzo’s chest as Hanzo pets it. Hanzo doesn’t even have to speak up before Jesse shifts. His mouth latches onto the breast his metal hand had been working. The two lay in sticky peace as Jesse drinks his fill of Hanzo’s sweet nectar. The cool night is long forgotten in the comfort of their room.


End file.
